<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Loss by Lovedmoviesb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453372">Love and Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb'>Lovedmoviesb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookie and Her Captain [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Grief, Hurt, Love and Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny reflects on her father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Baker &amp; Ginny Baker, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookie and Her Captain [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a tribute to Kobe Bryant, Gigi Bryant, and the other 7 people whose lives were cut tragically short. Rest in peace and power.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He wasn’t perfect,” Ginny’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet, her gaze not quite focused on the dim room around them. “He wasn’t perfect at all,” she repeated. “But I miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Mike sat next to her, loathe to move even an inch. The headboard pressed against their backs, hard and unforgiving, but he scarcely felt it. Beside him, Ginny was warm, tangled beneath the covers, her mind far off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you miss most?” he questioned, covering her hand with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bittersweet smile cut his Rookie’s face, brightening her expression just the slightest. “I miss our talks,” she recounted. “I miss how hard he pushed me, because he believed in me. And I miss just being around him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the first of her tears could spill down her cheeks, Mike’s arms were around her, holding her close. “He’d be proud of you Rook,” Mike assured her. “Wherever he is, I know he’s proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny only sniffled, digging her fingers into the front of his shirt. “He wasn’t perfect,” she whispered. “But he was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better than a lot of folks can say,” Mike held her closer still. Her heart thumped against his chest. He reached down slowly, cradling his wife’s growing stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she tilted her chin up, brushing a kiss against his whiskered cheek. “You’ll be even better,” Ginny told him, laying her head against Mike’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna try, Gin,” Mike promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny pulled him closer, content to hold and be held. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>